How I Met Your Mother
by blue-eyed-gurl88
Summary: Joe has a story to tell as he holds Stephanie's daughter. This is a story where Joe and Ranger are both happy in this surprise ending. Will it be Babe or Cupcake? Let me know how I did on my first fanfic. All reviews welcome. UPDATE - Ranger's story is now out!
1. Chapter 1 - Joe's Story

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I make no money.

**How I Met Your Mother**

The music played while people danced and ate the free food. The wedding party laughed and joked at the bar. I saw my brother and his wife smiling at me from their table, but I didn't care. I was holding the most precious little girl in my arms. I only had to look into her haunting blue eyes to see her mother and I only had eyes for her. From the moment I laid eyes on this beautiful creature, I was in love. Every day after that, just reinforced that love.

"I'm going to tell you a story, little one. It is the story of how I met your mother. When I was 8 years old, I saw the most beautiful creature that God has ever created. She was playing in her backyard with her GI Joe dolls. I thought most little girls played with barbies, but your mom...she was not like most girls. Her face had smudges of dirt and her dress was wrinkled and caked with mud. Her knees were scabbed from a recent fall and her arm was in a cast. I think I remember something about her thinking she could fly.

She glanced up at me when I opened the gate in the yard and her blue eyes pierced right through me. It was like she could see directly into my soul. She hesitated for a second when I motioned for her to come over to where I was. I had to speak to her. I just knew her voice was a beautiful as she was, and I was not wrong. The thing that I remember the most about that first meeting, was her laugh. Your mom could light up an entire city with one laugh. Even at age 6, she was just that special. I knew I wanted to spend some more time with her, so I persuaded her to go to my dad's garage with me. Now, I'm not going to tell you what we did because it was not very nice. I knew from that day forward that I loved your mom.

She didn't know it because I never told her, but I vowed to always protect her from that day forward. And I did, for the most part. We went all through school together and even though I was two grades ahead of her, she was never very far out of my sight. I never got close to her though. I was too scared. I wasn't known as the "good kid" and I didn't want her to turn me away. I was always watching though."

Annabella stretched and cooed at me with a half smile on her little face. I still can't get over how much she looks like my Cupcake.

"I finally got the nerve to approach her again when I was 18. I knew I was leaving the next morning for boot camp and I wanted to tell her how much I loved her. How much I wanted her to wait for me to come back. I saw her working at the Tasty Pastry, which was her after school job. I let her fill you in about her love of the bakery and all things sweet."

The baby giggled at that so I am assuming that she's already been there with Stephanie.

"After watching everyone else leave the bakery that night, I slowly approached the door and went in. Once again...those eyes...when she looked up...pierced right through me. The look on your mom's face was part terrified and part excited. I had hope when I saw the gleam of excitement sparkle out at me. I slowly approached the counter under the disguise of buying a cannoli. Just between you and me, I don't think your mom fell for it."

I adjusted Bella up onto my shoulder and took a deep breath of her perfect baby sent. She already had curls forming and I knew that they would be just as crazy as Steph's are. My heart swelled with love as I held her to my and whispered into her ear.

"I talked to your mom for a bit, and noticed her relaxing. I already told you that I all I wanted to do was talk to her. Well, I let my teenage boy take over. I can't tell you those details either, but let's just say that I don't regret what I did. I made sure your mom knew how much I loved her. At least, I hope she knew. I tried to show her. Your mom was amazing. I could feel her desire and love when she kissed me. After, I was so embarrassed that I let myself get carried away, so I quickly left the bakery. The next morning I left for boot camp. Now, you'll hear different versions of what happened after I left the bakery, but I promise you that those poems were meant to flatter her, not embarrass the woman that I loved. I should have known better. Nothing is easy when it comes to her.

The next time I saw your mom was during leave 2 years later. Well, I didn't actually see her, I saw the Buick as it jumped the curb and ran me over. I was laid up with a broken leg for 6 weeks after that. I guess I can't blame her though. I acted like a jerk. I was never more proud of her though. Her spirit is still the thing that I love about her most. I hope you get some of that spirit, little one."

"Would you like me to take her Joe?" Steph asked as she brushed the babies hair off her face. "I know you've had her all night." I glanced up at her and saw the glow of new motherhood and a woman in love. She had always been beautiful; tonight, though, she was radiant.

"Not a chance Cupcake. Go, enjoy yourself. Bella and I are having a conversation." I said as I smiled at her. She smiled back and bent to give me a kiss. God I love that woman's lips. "Ok, just let me know when you need a break." She replied as she kissed her daughters head and walked away.

"Now, where were we? Oh yeah. I lost touch with your mom when she went to college. I heard that she got married and it about broke my heart. I didn't think anyone else could or would love her as much as me. As you can guess, that marriage didn't last long. So I knew when she divorced the Dick, she was going to be mine. I had it all planned out. I heard from your crazy grandma that your mom had lost her job and was moving back to Trenton. All I had to do was plan an accidental meeting. Before I could make that happen, I got into a little trouble. Won't tell you all about it, because it's not for a baby to hear. What I didn't know was the next time that I saw your mother, she was trying to arrest me, and she was trying hard. After a cat and mouse chase for a few days, she finally caught me and took me to the police station. She also helped me prove my innocence so I wasn't too mad at her. After that your mom and me spent many days together. She was a bounty hunter now, so our paths crossed all the time."

I could tell that Bella was going to sleep on my shoulder so adjusted her a bit to give her the chance to stretch her little legs. God, how this little thing has wormed her way into my heart. I continued my story even though the baby was asleep.

"Your mom and I dated off and on for the next couple years. I still loved her more than anything, but I hadn't told her yet. We had our problems and we fought some. Yet, every time she left, she would come back. I knew that she loved me too, but there was someone else vying for your moms attention. I won't bore you with that story, but let's just say that I was none-to-happy with your mom for a while.

"The day your mom told me that she loved me was the happiest day of my life. She had been kidnapped, again, long story and again not for babies, but after a shoot out I was driving her to the hospital. She said the words I was longing to hear. I knew then that everything was going to work out. It did for a while. But your mom and I still had not got on the same page about our relationship and before too long we were back to fighting."

I glanced down again at the sleeping baby in my arms and stroked her beautiful face. It amazed me how calm I felt just by holding her. She was a healing balm for my soul, just like her mother.

"We did a lot of fighting because of your mom's job. I wanted her to be safe and she wasn't. She blew up cars, houses and even burnt down a funeral home. Although she'll tell you that it was not her fault, any of it. I couldn't make her understand that all I wanted was for her to be safe. I couldn't bear the thought of loosing her. I'll admit that I acted like a jerk sometimes, but I loved her. Her job was not only thing we fought over, she was still seeing the other guy. I knew she wasn't actually "seeing" him, but they were friends and I felt threatened by him. Childish, I know...but what can I say. I'm Italian.

"When I caught your mom in Hawaii with the other guy, I thought my world was crumbling. It felt like someone had taken a hot poker and stabbed it right through my heart. I was so mad that I saw red. I don't remember much so you'll have to get the rest of this from her, but I know I woke up in the hospital after your mom stunned me. She took off back to Trenton and left us there to deal with our problems. Ranger, the other guy, and I had a long conversation. I told him how much I loved your mom and begged him to back off and give us a chance. He agreed and I went home hoping for the best. Turns out my dreams of happily ever after weren't ready to come true."

I sighed, knowing that I was coming to the close of our story. But in my opinion, I was getting to the best part. Snuggling up with Bella, I continued.

"Your mom and I put everything we had into our relationship. I loved her, she loved me and I was ready to make it official. I knew how much she loved her job so I was going to let her keep it, under the stipulation that she get some training. I was even going to let her stay friends with Ranger and his men. I knew how much they all meant to her and I only wanted to make her happy.

"I had the engagement ring bought and had made plans with your mom for a special dinner that night. I was so excited. I knew she would say yes and become my wife. I was working that afternoon before our date when a call came over the radio about a car fire. I knew right away that your mom had done it again. I rushed out to my truck and drove as quickly as I could to the scene. I saw her latest burning and looked frantically for her. When I saw her, my heart stopped beating."

I had to stop and wipe a tear off Bella's head. When did I start crying? Drying my eyes I continued.

"What I tell you next, little one, is something that I haven't told anyone before. No one, not even your mom knows that I was there that day. I told her that I was stuck at another crime scene and couldn't get away." Taking a deep breath I said with a whisper "The other guy was there before me. I saw him run up to your mother and grab her off the curb where she was sitting. The look of relief on his face and the look of peace on hers told me more than I wanted to know. I stood back and watched as he pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes. Then they looked at each other. The look of love between them was undeniable. As much as I wanted her to, she never looked at me that way. I knew then that I had lost my chance. He bent his head and kissed her ever so gently. My heart was breaking, she was mine. I was walking up to confront them when my friends stopped me. I guess they are her friends too, but Eddie was the one who helped me see that they were meant to be together. I already knew that, but it was hard to admit to myself. So I did what I thought I should do and I left. I tucked the ring away in my safe and called your mom to break our dinner plans. She knew something was going on and told me she wanted to talk to me soon. I knew what she was going to say.

"The next time I saw your mom, was the happiest day of my life. For some reason, I felt better about ending things. I felt lighter for some reason, and I just knew something big was going to happen. I love your mom, don't get me wrong. However, I met my true love that day. She was our waitress at the restaurant. Your mom and I decided friends were what we were meant to be and that's what we became that day. Best friends. We still are. She was the maid of honor at my wedding last month. You were still cooking in the belly, but you were there too."

"Alright everyone, it's time for the father and daughter dance. Mr. Plum, please join this lovely bride on the dance floor." The DJ spoke as he started to play "I Loved her First" by Heartland. What a perfect song, I thought. I loved her first and I will always love her, but I wouldn't trade any moment that I shared with the woman currently walking toward me.

"Hey baby. You having fun with Miss Bella?" Candy, my wife, asked smiling broadly. "You need all the practice you can get." She said as she rubbed her growing belly.

"I am having a blast telling her a story, but I think it's going to end soon." I said and pointed to the man approaching me. "I suppose you want this little girl for a dance, don't you daddy?" I asked.

"I would love nothing more" he said with a huge smile. "After all, this is the father-daughter dance." He took the baby from my arms and she woke up and gave him a smile that rivaled her mothers. As he started to walk away holding his daughter I called out, "Ranger." He turned and looked at me and my wife. "Congratulations on the wedding and baby. You are one lucky man." Nodding he turned and headed toward the dance floor and I heard him say, "Bella, I'm going to tell you a story about how I met your mother."

I smiled and pulled my wife to me. I might have loved Stephanie first, but I love Candy most. I think we all ended up right where we're supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ranger's Story

A/N - I thought this story was completed, but after so many excellent reviews and requests for Ranger's story...you Babes twisted my arm. So here it is, I hope I don't disappoint.

As always, the characters belong to JE. I just use them in my own twisted ways.

**How I Met Your Mother**

"_I would love nothing more" he said with a huge smile. "After all, this is the father-daughter dance." He took the baby from my arms and she woke up and gave him a smile that rivaled her mothers. As he started to walk away holding his daughter I called out, "Ranger." He turned and looked at me and my wife. "Congratulations on the wedding and baby. You are one lucky man." Nodding he turned and headed toward the dance floor and I heard him say, "Bella, I'm going to tell you a story about how I met your mother." _

_I smiled and pulled my wife to me. I might have loved Stephanie first, but I love Candy most. I think we all ended up right where we're supposed to be._

I walked away from Joe and his wife, holding my daughter in my arms. I knew I was a lucky man. My wife was dancing with her father and I have never seen her look as beautiful as she did tonight. It took me awhile to get to this spot in my life and as I looked down at the angel in my arms, I wondered what I did to deserve this life.

"Bella, I want to tell you a story. I wasn't always this guy, you know. When I first met your mom, I was a street smart punk. I did things that I'm not proud of, and hopefully you'll never hear about. I had an attitude and was meaner than you can imagine. Some of the scariest people in the city respected me and did anything I told them. I talked ghetto, dressed ghetto and most women were scared of me. I didn't need anyone and was happy with my life just the way it was. That was until I met your mother. I was doing bounty hunter work for your Uncle Vinnie and his secretary Connie called me one day and asked me to help train a new bounty hunter. I was the best so I thought, 'why not'. I was expecting a hard rough guy like me to walk through the door of the diner where I waited, but what walked through just about made me laugh out loud.

"Now, don't ever tell your mom this, but when she walked through the door and approached my table, my first thought was that I was set up. This had to be a joke. No way was this little shy girl the new bounty hunter. I was about to get up and leave, but she approached me and sat down at the table across from me. She introduced herself and asked what I could teach her. My first thought was A LOT, but again...don't tell her I said that." Bella giggled and reached her chubby hand to grasp at my tie. I couldn't help but think she was actually paying attention to me.

"For the first time since she walked in the door, I actually got to look at the woman in front of me. She was beautiful. If you look anything like her when you get older, I'm going to have to hire more bodyguards to keep the boys away." A shudder ran through me thinking about teenage boys and mi pequeña niña (my little girl). I might start buying some extra guns now. "I know your mom hates her hair, but that is the first thing I noticed. Well, the first appropriate part to discuss with you. Her righteous curls just seem to fit her personality. Crazy and uncontrolled. Your mom was wearing a wrinkled suit that didn't look at all comfortable, but she wore it well. I was attracted to her from the moment she walked in. Who wouldn't be. But when I finally got the nerve to look her in the eyes, I new I was in trouble. You have those same eyes, Bella. Eyes that can look past what's on the outside and see directly into the soul. Your mom wasn't scared by my looks like most people were. She actually approached me and smiled. No hesitation. It blew me away. Thinking back now, I realized that was the moment I began to fall in love with her. Oh, I fought it. I denied what I was feeling, tried to change it, but I can see now that was the moment it all started. From the first time I called her 'Babe' I new was in trouble. That was also the moment I realized that I needed to never see her again.

"So your mom wanted to be a bounty hunter and she wanted my help to be a good one. I gave her advice and helped her get a gun and thought that would be the end of it. I didn't see her lasting very long in her chosen profession, but then again I didn't know her very well in the beginning. As I left gun range after getting her comfortable shooting her gun, I took one last look and told my self that it was never going to happen. I said goodbye to Stephanie Plum in my mind as I watched her in my rear view mirror. Little did I know that I would see her again soon.

"I was hanging out with some of your uncles when my cell phone rang. I had given your mom my number just as a side thought for her to use if she got into trouble. I didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. Your mom needed help and I decided to be the good guy and give her a hand. Now Bella; I wasn't prepared for what I found when I got to your mom's apartment. I'm not going to go into details because what went through my mind isn't very kid friendly. I'll tell you one thing about that night; it was the start of your mom and I's friendship. She could have called any number of people to help her, but she called me. She trusted me, a man she just met, to help her when she was most vulnerable. Her complete trust in me blew me away and I new then that staying away from her was impossible.

"I said before that I didn't know your mom very well in the beginning so I thought she wouldn't make it very long as a bounty hunter. Woah, was I wrong. Your mom has the tenacity of a pit bull and when she sets her mind to something, she doesn't quit. I learned that fast when I heard about her bringing in her first big case. Your uncle Joe wasn't very polite and gave your mom some trouble, but she managed to get him. I was impressed when I heard the story. I resigned myself after that first case to helping your mom whenever I could. If she was going to stay a bounty hunter, then she needed my help. That started it all. The cars of mine she blew up, the men that got injured when they were with her, was all worth it. I honor my commitments and when I offered her my help, I meant it.

"Things started to change between your mom and I. We were really good friends. She was quickly becoming one of the few people that I trusted. I was always attracted to her, but after she started semi-dating your uncle Joe, I again told myself that nothing could ever happen. If all we could be is friends, then I would be happy with that. However, I wasn't happy. I was selfish. I wanted more and I was going to get it. So after taking your mom back to her apartment after her car was stolen, I watched her get so angry and frantic that I had to do something to calm her down. I lowered my lips to hers for our first kiss. I didn't let her see it, but that kiss scared me. I've always felt connected to your mom, but when my lips touched hers; it was like electricity coursed through me. It shocked me and terrified me so I walked away. More like I ran away. But that started a pattern of behavior that wasn't very nice to your mom. I knew I couldn't have her, but I wanted her and I would take kisses and caresses every chance I got; all the while telling her that we could never be together." Talking about my treatment of my Babe wasn't very pleasant. I was a total ass for years and I know that I hurt her. I guess it was all worth it because it all worked out in the end, but there are few things I regret in my life. How I treated Steph was a huge regret.

"Baby girl, I know you won't believe this but I did so many bad things to your mom. I was not a good guy and I hurt her terribly. I told her stupid stuff like 'my life doesn't lend itself to relationships' and 'my love doesn't come with a ring'. I even went as far to say that I would never do anything stupid like marriage and children. I was so stupid. I'll never forget the look in her eyes when I encouraged her to go back to Joe. They had some weird on off relationship and during one of the their off phases I gave into my desire and did something to your mom that I regret. Don't get me wrong, it was an amazing night. Your mom didn't know, but as she fell asleep I watched her with tears in my eyes. I know what I did was wrong and I knew that what was going to happen next would probably break her heart. I could see her falling in love with me and that was a bad idea. I backed away after that. Your mom went back to Joe and I let them have their relationship. I assumed that one day that they would get married. It broke my heart to think about it, but thought it was for the best. I could never give her what she wanted. I couldn't be what she needed. I thought giving her up would be easy. Again I was wrong. I couldn't stay away from her, but also it was like she couldn't stay away from me.

"She called me for help with cases and I would drop whatever I was doing to help her. She also helped me when I needed it. Once your dad was on the run from the cops. They thought I did something bad and wanted to arrest me. Everyone, including some of your uncles, called me to try to get me to go in to talk to the cops. No way was that happening. Your mom called me too, but she didn't encourage me to turn my self in. All she asked was 'are you ok'? Blew my mind again. She helped me clear my name that time and I fell more in love with her. As much as your mom likes to say that I saved her, I'm afraid she is the one that saved me time and time again." I feel little hands grab my finger and look at Bella. She squirms in my arms so I raise her up to my shoulder and whisper into her ear.

"The moment I knew I could never let your mom go was the night I came home from being 'in the wind' to find her sleeping in my apartment. I never told her where I lived and when your uncle Tank called to tell me she was spotted on camera in the building I was impressed. I found out later that she had an entire gang mad at her so she felt safe staying in my building. That made me happy. To know that I provided safety for her even if I wasn't around. I rushed home because I had to be close to her. Technically she was still "dating" Joe, but he didn't make her feel safe. I did. She stayed with me while we got the gang problem taken care of and I was about to give into my feelings and tell her how I felt about her, but then she did something that I never saw coming. She quit her job.

"You know how demanding and controlling your Grandma P can be, and I guess she got to your mom. She was always hounding her about it being to dangerous and that she needed to settle down and marry Joe. So when your mom told me she was quitting bounty hunting, I thought she was giving in to the pressure to marry Joe as well. I got scared and backed off again. Every time I got close to telling your mom the truth about my feelings, I would run away. I made excuses about the government needing me or other offices in different states needing me. None of it was true. I needed me to get away. So I did what I thought was best, I offered your mom a job at Rangeman and left. Of course, nothing with your mom is easy. She still managed to get into some trouble. I got calls about her latest stalker and the threats but it wasn't until I got home from being away and found out that your mom had been kidnapped that I really started to freak out. I know it's hard to believe, but your dad lost it. I was so scared that I had lost her for good. I knew I would never survive if something happened to your mom and I finally admitted it to myself that I needed her. So I did what I do best, I hunted. I know I freaked your uncles out, but I was frantic to find her. When I opened the cabinet and saw her stuffed inside, my heart broke. I thought she was gone. When I saw her eyes open, I know she saw the relief and love in my eyes. It was that night that your uncles got wind of my true feelings for your mom and that started their insistent meddling. I guess they thought I needed their help." I noticed that my little girl had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I adjusted her in my arms so she could sleep more comfortably and just watched her for a minute. Just like her mother, this little baby was able to center me just by being in the same room. I still watch Steph sleep sometimes in awe at the beauty and compassion in her.

"Things calmed down after I found your mom. She went back to bounty hunting and was still seeing Joe. We worked together off and on and seemed to be getting closer. I knew she loved Joe, but I could also see that she loved me too. I was, once again, about to tell her my true feelings when my world came crashing down. One of the reasons I refused to get close to people is because I've made some bad enemies. I was always afraid that someone that I loved would be hurt because of my past. That is exactly what happened. Your sister Julie was kidnapped and your mom was being threatened. Come to find out it was the same person and he wanted to be me, so he was taking what was mine. Your mom insisted on helping me rescue Julie and I knew I had no choice, but I was not happy about your mom being in the line of fire. When the bad man took your mom I knew I had to do the only thing I could. I had to sacrifice myself to save them. I love Julie and wanted her to be safe, but I did what I did to save your mom. They were being held in her apartment and I walked in unarmed to face the attacker. When I walked through the door, I looked directly into your moms eyes and tried to tell her everything. I tried to offer her reassurance that it would be ok, and I tried to tell her with just a look how much I truly loved her. The absolute fear I saw on her face was enough to bring me to my knees. She wasn't scared for herself or for Julie, she was scared that I was going to be killed. And I almost was. The man shot me and actually did some scary damage, but the last thing I remember hearing before I passed out was your mom crying and it broke my heart. As you know, I survived. Nothing can keep your old man down for long. Your mom came to see me soon after I left the hospital. She seemed okay, but I could tell the experience had drained her. My heart broke again when she told me she finally admitted to Joe that she loved him. I lost her when I heard that. I could see that she cared for both of us, but I knew that it took a lot for her to admit she loved him. Her and Joe fell into a comfortable relationship and I backed off yet again. I never told her, but it hurt me to have her keep going back to him. I mean, if she loved me she would choose to be with me, right? Why am I asking you? Not only are you sleeping, but you're only 4 months old." I rubbed my hand down my daughters face and watched her sigh at my touch. I chuckled to myself because her mother did the same thing when I touched her. God were we in trouble if Annabella was anything close to Stephanie. My wife approached us and the look of love on her face almost made me cry.

"Would you like me to take her? I know you haven't been able to enjoy the party much." Steph asked running her hand through my hair. "Nope. I'm enjoying the party very well thank you." I said smiling at my sleeping daughter. "I'm just telling Bella here the story of how I met you."

"Oh Lord." Steph replied rolling her eyes. "Just don't tell her everything, Carlos. There are some things I would like to keep private." Laughing my reply I say "I was just going to tell her about Hawaii." A blush rises up her face as she remembers our time on the island. "You can't tell her about Hawaii. She's just a baby. Hawaii wasn't that important was it?" "Maybe you should sit and listen to the rest of the story too, Babe. You might learn some stuff." Stephanie sits down and begins to mindlessly rub our daughters dark curly hair.

"So I've already decided that I loved your mom. That I needed her in my life, I was just too coward to admit it. I was once again ready to try to talk to her about my feelings. I knew her and Joe were off again because she had no guilt in letting me help her with a little problem of Vordo that she had. I'll let her explain that to you when you're older. I was ready to take control of my life and tell your mom how I felt. Then, like every other time, my world came crashing down. I heard through the burg-vine that your mom went on vacation and asked Joe to go with her." Glancing at Steph I saw the hurt on her face and smiled to reassure her that everything was fine now. I've never shared some of this information with her, but I thought it was time for her to hear it.

"Then I get a call that your mom needs my help in Hawaii to catch a high dollar skip that we haven't been able to find. Apparently Joe couldn't get off work, his loss was my gain. I knew it was just business but still gave me hope. I went down there and put rings on your moms finger so we could act like a married couple to get close to our man. It was that trip that cemented my resolve to have your mom no matter what. Acting married wasn't enough. I wanted to be married to her for real. To be connected to her to the rest of my life. When our time was interrupted by your uncle Joe and your mom left us both there. I guess we deserved it. We acted like children fighting over a toy. Joe and I had a talk after waking up in the hospital and he begged me to back off. It broke my heart to agree but decided if that is what made your mom happy, then I would do it no matter how bad it hurt me. So that is what I did. I let them have their shot. I told your mom that I was never going to be able to have a relationship with her, I lied. I lied and I saw the pain in your mom's eyes. I had pushed her to Joe for the last time. I saw Joe buying the ring, I new my time in your mom's life was coming to a close. I have never been so miserable. Your uncles saw the pain I was in and tried to get me to admit my feelings to her. They hounded me for days but I was too chicken, plus; your mom actually looked happy with Joe. Well, to the untrained eye she looked happy. She smiled and laughed but the spark in her eyes that I loved so much wasn't there. I couldn't figure out why. She knew Joe was going to propose any day and told me she planned on accepting. All I could do was lie again and say I was happy for her. God it was so hard." I chanced a glance at my Babe and saw the tears rolling down her face. Wiping them away for her, I brushed a soft kiss across her lips and smiled. The best part was coming up fast.

"It was your uncle Lester who finally got me to take stock of what was going on. He called me a coward, to my face. No one does that. Most people are scared of me. He wasn't that day. Your mom came into the office and was smiling and laughing, but something wasn't right. She wouldn't talk or look at me and I noticed her and Lester go off into a conference room alone. I have no idea what they talked about, but when they came out she left with tears in her eyes and Lester approached me with anger and rage in his. I can't tell you what Les said to me because it was filled with inappropriate words for a baby to hear. The gist of it was that I am a fool for letting the best thing in my life walk out the door. He told me that the spark that I was missing in my eyes was love and that only I could bring it back, but I had to make the first move. God I knew she loved me but I really thought she loved Joe more and deserved to be happy with him. Then Les said something that stuck with me. He said, 'Sometimes, Ranger, the heart sees what is invisible to the eye. Can you honestly tell me your heart tells you she is happy?' No, I knew them that she wasn't happy. She was settling. I knew then what I had to do. I had to do what I did best. I had to rescue her. She was fading and I wasn't going to let that happen. Lester told me she was headed to her happy spot at the beach. So that is where I headed to. On the drive there I was trying to get my thoughts in order so I didn't sound like a 15 year old. My heart was racing. My palms were sweating. I was terrified." I glanced again at Stephanie and smiled as the twinkle of happiness was shining in her eyes. This was the good stuff.

"I found your mom sitting on the beach looking at the expanse of sea. I watched from a distance for a moment and then gathered every ounce of courage I could before stepping onto the sand. Now, I've jumped out of planes and stepped onto ground that was surrounded by war, but taking this step was the hardest I've ever done. I knew the moment your mom sensed I was there because she reached up and rubbed her neck. I've never told her before, but I get the same feeling when she's close. That should have been my first hint that we belonged together. I walked slowly and sat behind her in the sand and pulled her into my arms. I could feel her shaking with sobs and her pain broke my heart. All I did was hold her until she was done crying. She felt so right in my arms and from that moment on, she was never leaving them. We finally got to have our talk. I finally got to tell her EVERYTHING that I've been wanting to for so many years. I did most of the talking. I spilled my heart out to her and watched as the tears flowed from her eyes. I couldn't tell if they were happy tears or tears of sadness. For once, I couldn't read your mom's expression. After I was done spilling my guts, I waited for your mom's response. Her tear stained eyes looked at me and she cupped my face and said, 'For it was not my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul. I love you with every ounce of my being, Ranger. I have loved you for so long.' She then leaned her head toward me and kissed me showing me just how much she loved me. I could feel everything that she just said was true. So, me being me did what I felt was best. I asked her immediately to marry me. The look on your mom's face was priceless. A mix between shock, love, and total joy. With a loud 'YES' she launched herself at me and we fell back into the sand. Your mom and I got to show each other just how much we loved the other. Now I can't be certain, baby girl, but I think that's when we created you." I looked at my sleeping girl and then at her mother. The two most important women in my life were right here. These two beautiful creatures were my life.

"Your mom wanted to hold off on announcing our engagement until she had a chance to talk to Joe. She didn't want to hurt him too bad and wasn't looking forward to that conversation. We each headed back to Trenton with smiles on our faces. Her and Joe already had dinner plans for the next day and she planned on talking to him then. I had a feeling he was planning something special for that night as well. It wasn't going to be good. Well, not everything goes as planned when it comes to your mom. I was sitting at my desk when Cal came bursting through my door saying that your moms car just went offline. There was talk of a car on fire and I knew that it was her. Fear again ran through me as I ran to the garage and got into my Porsche. I had to get there fast. I raced to the scene and saw the burning car and looked frantically for your mom. I didn't see her right away, but I noticed that Joe pulled up and was looking for her too. Nothing good can come from this. As the EMT's started walking away from the curb, I saw the most beautiful site. Your mother sitting, unharmed. I ran up to her and she launched herself into my arms. I couldn't help the look of relief that came across my face. I didn't have the energy to try to hide it this time. As I pulled her back to look at her I was able to see into her eyes and my heart skipped beats. She wasn't hiding her feelings anymore either. Love shone in her eyes for everyone to see as she looked at me. I knew Joe was seeing too, but I honestly didn't care at that moment. I noticed him start to approach us, but was stopped by Eddie. I'll still have to thank him for that. The last thing I wanted was to deal with an angry Italian cop." Speak of the devil.

"Steph, can I have a dance?" he asked as a slow song started. She accepted and I watched as she was led to the dance floor again. A twinge of jealousy surged through me but when I felt my daughter stir in my arms, it was gone.

"Glad you're awake, now you can hear the happily ever after ending. After your mom talked with Joe, I asked her to move in with me. We announced our engagement to the burg-vine and started planning our wedding. We got a shock a couple weeks later. Your mom came into my office on 5 and was holding a plastic stick looking terrified and happy at the same time. I knew from the minute I found out about you that I loved you. You might have been a surprise, but you have never been unwanted. Your mom decided to plan the wedding for after you came. It took her a while to get used to the idea of being a mom, but I think she's done an amazing job so far. What do you think? You know, I said from the start that I didn't think I deserve the gifts I've been given. I am so thankful that your mom chose me, that she loves me. I'll die a happy man because I have everything that I've ever dreamed of. Well...how would you feel about a little brother?" Annabella giggled and I knew then that was what she wanted too. I looked up as my wife approached us again. The look on her face was one that I've grown to know very well. She was hungry for some dessert and I was a giant piece of cake. I guess it's time to start the honeymoon.

The End

A/N - I had a really hard time starting this so I hope I didn't mutilate Ranger's character too badly. I hope you all have enjoyed my first fanfiction. I plan on writing more so if anyone has some advice or encouragement, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
